


Before the Night (When Things Were Simple)

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred and Martha are best friends don't try and convince me otherwise, Angst, Brief discussion of divorce, But not mentioned explicitly, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gazing distantly into the woods and/or dramatically, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Not Beta Read, Stars, Tea, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: Alfred has been serving as the Wayne family butler for five years when Martha Wayne announces her pregnancy to the wider Gotham City press.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Martha Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	Before the Night (When Things Were Simple)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renecdote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/gifts).



> I am so, so, so sorry this isn't longer! You had so many great prompts and there was a lot I wanted to do and then I got super sick and I am just so sorry I couldn't write anymore! I love Alfred with all my heart and there were so many great things you had as prompts. I hope you enjoy it anyway, even if it is much shorter than I intended.

Alfred has been serving as the Wayne family butler for five years when Martha Wayne announces her pregnancy to the wider Gotham City press. It's not news, not to him. He may only be the butler, but he knows that both Martha and Thomas Wayne consider him to be a friend more than a butler.

The rest of Gotham isn't as… accepting of Martha's pregnancy. Half the papers spin the story as just another billionaire socialite being pregnant and it makes the gossip columns. The other papers spin it as Martha making sure that when she leaves Thomas as all Kane women are likely to do to their husbands she has a way to continue getting money from him.

Normally Alfred knows Martha wouldn't pay any attention to the stories being printed and claiming such unlikely things. Yet, a few days after the first few stories are printed he finds her standing in the backyard and staring at the sky.

She's not crying, her eyes aren't wet. There are no dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Instead, she is glaring at the treeline with a fury that (and Alfred doesn't mean to seem dramatic) matches the light of a thousand suns.

"I hate that everyone assumes things about me. They don't even know me."

Alfred comes to a pause next to her and takes a breath, waiting.

"What do they know about Thomas and me? What gives them the right to judge me and my family? My son?"

Alfred shakes his head lightly.

"I'm sure I don't know," he says. "All I can say is that the press is simply looking for a story, and nothing brings readers more than the names Martha and Thomas Wayne. If you don't mind me saying, you two are the brightest people this city has."

Martha laughs, but it's bitter.

"I don't think they're writing about me because of how brightly I shine."

Alfred doesn't say anything. What can he say? Obviously, she's upset, that much is clear. And though he doesn't like to follow stereotypes, he's not quite sure how to comfort her, or even if she would take well to comforting.

Knowing her, probably not.

Not from him, and certainly not from Thomas. They are deeply in love, no better match between two people could exist. But that isn't to say that they're not both two of the most stubborn people he's ever met.

"I don't want my Bruce to experience this. I don't want him to grow up in a world where everyone assumes the worst of him simply because he was born into a wealthy family. Because he was born to me," she says.

There are still no tears in her eyes. In many ways, Alfred finds himself to be very similar to her. Though they are both clearly at different positions, they also both respond to things in strikingly similar ways. That isn't to say emotion is terrible, but they'd both much rather get to the point.

He doesn't answer her yet. She isn't done, and what can Alfred say to comfort her, if she wants him to say anything at all. He is not experienced with children, although he has a daughter. He hasn't seen her since she was about a year old. He's not one to offer advice, especially on raising a child in such bright light and public view.

"I love him more than anything. Thomas too. But sometimes, I wonder if this is the right place to raise Bruce. In view of the whole world, waiting for him to have one small slip up. To tear him apart."

She turns to Alfred, and wild-eyed isn't the right way to describe how she looks. She is cool, calm, and collected. Nothing suggests any deeper questions. Alfred knows her well enough to see through it.

"Do you think I should leave Thomas?" she asks quietly, hand on Alfred's elbow.

Alfred takes a moment to think before answering.

"I can't say it wouldn't be easier to protect Bruce if you raised him away from all of this," he begins carefully. "But would you really be able to escape it all?"

He doesn't tell her it would break Thomas' heart if she left because it wouldn't. He would understand why and he would even support her. He loves her more than life itself, and Bruce just as much. If it was what was best for Bruce, he would agree in a heartbeat.

Martha feels the exact same way about Thomas, but Bruce is their child. What are parents supposed to do if not protect their children?

"You're right," she sighs, letting go of his elbow and turning back towards the trees. "And I could never let Thomas not know his child, even to protect Bruce."

Alfred smiles slightly. It's not a shock that she says so, and he can't say he's surprised by her decision. He can't say he's displeased either. Martha is one of his closest friends right next to Thomas.

"Shall we go back inside and enjoy a cup of tea then?" he asks.

Matha smiles and turns her gaze upwards.

"I was thinking we could take it on the veranda," she says. "Look at the stars since they're finally shining through the smog."

Alfred holds out his arm, waiting for her to grab him by the elbow. When she does, he leads them back to the house.

"Alfred," she says just before they reach the door, halting him and waiting until he looks at her. "You're a very good friend to me, and I want you to know that. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's just nonsense," Alfred says gently, patting her hand. "You would continue to be Martha Wayne, the most wonderful woman I've ever had the pleasure to know."

Martha laughs, bright and happy.

"Don't flatter me so much," she jokes. "We all know without you I'd starve. Thomas is the only one other than you who can cook, and he's always so busy. I hope Bruce inherits his skill."

"That is something we can agree on," Alfred says gravely. "If he were to take after you, I'm not sure I could trust him to watch boiling water."

"Which would mean no tea," she laughs. "Now that's a true tragedy."

Alfred sniffs haughtily.

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
